Little research has been conducted to determine the factors which may lead to high levels of alcohol intake within working, non-alcoholic populations. Similarly, variability of alcohol use and the physical and psychological disorders which accompany these fluctuations have not been studied systematically. The present proposal will use an existing longitudinal data set to delineate the natural history of alcohol use in an employed sample and to assess the health consequences of this use. The results of these analyses will also have implications for prediction and treatment of heavy alcohol use. This study will use the data of the Air Traffic Controller (ATC) Health Change Study, in which approximately 400 ATCs were studied intensively over a three-year period. Biographical, psychological and sociodemographic information will serve as potential predictor variables for the extent of alcohol intake and problems with alcohol observed during the study. Predictors of fluctuation in alcohol use will be sought from among such repeatedly measured variables as anxiety, depression, marital and job support and satisfaction, life change events and perceived stress, and coping style. In addition, data from a monthly health review will enable the investigators to determine whether acute and chronic health problems are co-morbid with changes in alcohol intake.